creepypastas_all_creepy_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Laughing Jack
Laughing Jack Era una bella giornata d'estate; mio figlio di 5 anni James, stava giocando fuori nel cortile della nostra casa di periferia. James è sempre stato un ragazzino tranquillo, per lo più gioca da solo, non aveva mai avuto molti amici, ma possedeva da sempre una fervida immaginazione. Ero in cucina a dar da mangiare al nostro cane, Fido, quando udii quello che sembrava James discutere con qualcuno nel cortile di casa. Non ero sicura con chi stesse parlando, possibile che si fosse fatto finalmente un amico? Essendo una madre single per me è difficile tenere sempre d'occhio mio figlio, così decisi di andare fuori a controllare. Quando andai in cortile, rimasi un po' confusa, perchè con James non c'era nessuno. Che stesse parlando da solo? Avrei giurato di aver sentito un'altra voce. "James! È tempo di entrare in casa." lo chiamai. Lui entrò e si sedette al tavolo della cucina; era ora di pranzo così decisi di fargli un sandwich di tacchino. "James, con chi stavi parlando là fuori?" chiesi. James alzò lo sguardo per un attimo. "Stavo giocando con il mio nuovo amico", rispose sorridendo. Gli versai un po' di latte e cercai di fargli dire qualcosa di più, come ogni brava madre avrebbe fatto: "Il tuo amico ha un nome? Perchè non gli hai chiesto di pranzare con noi?" chiesi. James mi fissò per un attimo, poi rispose: "Il suo nome è Laughing Jack". Rimasi un po' perplessa per quello che aveva detto. "Uh? Questo nome è davvero strano. Che cosa fa il tuo amico?" chiesi un po' confusa. "E' un pagliaccio. Ha i capelli lunghi e un grande naso a forma di cono a spirale. Ha lunghe braccia e larghi pantaloni, con calze a righe, e sorride sempre". Realizzai infine che mio figlio stesse parlando di un amico immaginario. Supposi che fosse normale per i bambini della sua età avere amici immaginari, soprattutto quando non se ne hanno di reali con cui giocare. Probabilmente è solo una fase momentanea. Il resto della giornata passò come al solito e stava iniziando a far sera, così misi James a letto. Lo infilai dentro le coperte, gli diedi un bacio e accesi la sua lampadina notturna prima di chiudere la porta. Ero abbastanza stanca, quindi decisi di andare a letto non molto tempo dopo. Ebbi un terribile incubo... Era buio. Mi trovavo in una specie di luna park in rovina. Avevo paura, attraversai un campo infinito di tende vuote, più avanti c'erano giostre guaste, e abbandonai le strutture dei giochi a premi. Il posto aveva un aspetto orribile. Tutto era in bianco e nero, i peluche erano appesi a dei cappi, tutti con sorrisi malati cuciti sui loro volti. Mi sentivo come se tutto il luna park stesse guardando me, anche se non c'era anima viva nei paraggi. Poi, improvvisamente, cominciai a sentire una musichetta. I suoni della Pop Goes the Weasel venivano riprodotte su una fisarmonica che echeggiò per tutto il luna park: era ipnotizzante. Seguii la sua melodia al tendone del circo quasi in stato di trance, incapace di fermare le mie gambe ad andare avanti. Era buio, l'unica fonte di luce proveniva da un solo riflettore posto al centro del tendone. Mentre camminavo verso la luce, la musica rallentava; mi ritrovai a cantare senza riuscire a fermarmi: "All round the mulberry bush The monkey chased the weasel The monkey thought was all in fun..." La musica si fermò proprio al culmine, e improvvisamente le luci inquadrarono in alto. La loro intensità era particolarmente accecante, tutto quello che potevo vedere era una piccola sagoma oscura che veniva a passo strascinato verso di me. Poi ne apparve un'altra, e un'altra, e un'altra, e un'altra. C'erano decine di loro, tutte che venivano verso di me. Non riuscivo a muovermi, le mie gambe erano congelate, tutto quello che potevo fare era guardare le inquietanti figure avvicinarsi. Mentre si avvicinavano, li ho potuti vedere meglio... ERANO BAMBINI! Notai che erano tutti orribilmente sfigurati e mutilati: alcuni avevano tagli su tutto il corpo, altri erano gravemente bruciati, e ad altri avevano mutilato gli arti, persino gli occhi! I bambini mi avvolsero, graffiando la mia carne, trascinandomi a terra e lacerandomi dentro. Mentre i bambini mi facevano a pezzi e mi indebolivo, tutto quello che potevo sentire era una risata. Un'orrenda, terribile, malvagia risata. Mi svegliai la mattina dopo sudando freddo. Dopo aver fatto un paio di respiri profondi, mi guardai intorno e vidi che alcuni dei soldatini di James erano stati posizionati davanti a me in cima al mio comodino. Sospirai, James si era probabilmente svegliato presto per metterli qui. Raccolsi i giocattoli e andai nella stanza di James, ma quando aprii la porta, notai che lui era profondamente addormentato. Scrollai le spalle e misi i giocattoli di nuovo nella loro scatola e mi diressi verso il salotto. Poco dopo, James si svegliò e gli preparai la colazione. Lui era tranquillo e sembrava un po' intontito, forse non aveva dormito bene neanche lui. Decisi di chiedergli dei giocattoli: "James tesoro, hai messo tu i giocattoli nella stanza di mamma questa mattina?" I suoi occhi si girarono verso di me per un momento, poi rapidamente si voltò verso i suoi cereali. "Laughing Jack l'ha fatto." Alzai lo sguardo e risposi: "Bene, di' a "Laughing Jack" di lasciare i giocattoli in camera." James annuì e finì la sua colazione, poi decise di andare a giocare fuori nel cortile sul retro. Andai a rilassarmi nel soggiorno e, devo essermi appisolata, perchè mi risvegliai un paio d'ore più tardi. "Merda! Devo controllare James." Ero un po' preoccupata, era stato più di due ore fuori e non lo stavo controllando. Uscii nel cortile, ma James non era più lì. M'innervosii così lo chiamai: "JAMES! JAMES DOVE SEI?". Proprio in quel momento, sentii una risatina provenire dal cortile anteriore. Mi precipitai attraversando il cancello intorno alla parte anteriore della casa. Trovai James, seduto sul marciapiede. Tirai un sospiro di sollievo e mi avvicinai "James, quante volte ti ho detto di restare nel cortile di casa... James, che cosa stai mangiando?" James mi guardò e mise la mano in tasca, tirando fuori una manciata di caramelle dure di tutti i colori. Questo mi rese molto nervosa "James, chi ti ha dato quelle caramelle?", mi fissò senza aprir bocca. "JAMES! Ti prego, di' a mamma dove hai preso quelle caramelle." James abbassò la testa e disse: "Laughing Jack me le ha date." Il mio cuore sprofondò, mi inginocchiai e lo guardai negli occhi: "James, ne ho avuto abbastanza di questo maledetto Laughing Jack, LUI NON È REALE! Ora, questa è una situazione molto grave e ho bisogno di sapere chi ti ha dato le caramelle!" Vidi gli occhi di mio figlio riempirsi di lacrime, "Ma mamma, Laughing Jack mi ha dato le caramelle." Chiusi gli occhi e feci un respiro profondo, James non mi aveva mai mentito, ma quello che mi stava dicendo era impossibile. Gli feci sputare le caramelle e buttai via il resto, James sembrava star bene. Forse sto solo esagerando, dopo tutto avrebbe potuto averle da Tom e Linda della casa accanto, o dal signor Walker in fondo alla strada. Ad ogni modo, ero intenzionata a controllare di più James. Quella notte misi James a letto come al solito e decisi di andare a dormire presto. Improvvisamente, venni svegliata da un forte rumore proveniente dalla cucina. Scesi dal letto e mi precipitai giù per le scale. Quando vi arrivai rimasi inorridita. Ogni cosa che doveva trovarsi sui banchi, era stata gettata sul pavimento e il nostro cane Fido era appeso morto alla lampada. Il suo corpo era stato aperto e farcito di caramelle dello stesso tipo che James stava mangiando il giorno prima. Il mio shock fu rapidamente interrotto da un grido acuto proveniente dalla stanza di James, seguito da forti rumori. Afferrai subito un coltello dal cassetto e salii le scale con una velocità che solo una madre il cui figlio è in pericolo potrebbe avere. Sbattei la porta e accesi le luci. Tutto in camera era in disordine e gettato sul pavimento, il mio povero bambino era nel suo letto, piangeva e tremava di paura, con una chiazza d'urina sul lenzuolo. Presi il mio bambino e corsi fuori di casa, andando alla casa accanto, da Tom e Linda; per fortuna erano ancora svegli. Mi lasciarono usare il loro telefono per chiamare la polizia. Non ci volle molto e arrivarono, spiegai a loro cosa era successo e mi guardarono come se fossi pazza. Perquisirono la casa, ma tutto quello che trovarono era un cane morto e due camere incasinate. L'ufficiale della polizia mi disse che qualcuno probabilmente era entrato in casa e aveva fatto questo disastro, per poi attuare una rapida fuga, quando mi sentì salire le scale. Sapevo che non era vero. Tutte le porte erano chiuse e nessuna finestra era aperta, ciò che era successo in casa mia non era stato fatto da qualcuno arrivato da fuori. Il giorno successivo James rimase dentro casa, non volevo che se ne andasse dalla mia vista. Andai in garage e trovai il suo vecchio interfono per bambini e lo misi nella sua stanza: se stanotte qualcuno o qualcosa entrerà nella sua stanza, sarò in grado di sentirlo. Mi diressi in cucina e afferrai il più grande coltello dal cassetto e lo misi sul mio comodino. Amico immaginario o no, non avrei mai lasciato che qualcuno facesse del male al mio bambino. Ben presto venne la notte. Misi a letto James, aveva paura, ma gli promisi che non avevo intenzione di lasciare che gli accadesse qualcosa. Lo infilai sotto le coperte, gli diedi un bacio e accesi la luce notturna. Prima di chiudere la porta gli sussurrai: "Buonanotte, James, ti voglio bene". Ho cercato di rimanere il più a lungo possibile sveglia, ma dopo qualche ora mi sentii assonnata. Il mio bambino sarebbe stato al sicuro per la notte e io avevo bisogno di dormire. Proprio nel momento in cui poggiai la testa sul cuscino, sentii un leggero rumore provenire dall'interfono per bambini che avevo messo sul mio comodino. In un primo momento sembrava una normale interferenza, poi si trasformò in un gemito. James era addormentato? Poi la sentii. La risata del mio incubo, quella orribile risata. Scesi dal letto e afferrai il coltello da sotto il cuscino. Mi precipitai nella stanza di James e vidi la porta aperta che cigolava. Cercai l'interruttore della luce, ma non si accese. Feci un passo avanti e sentii un liquido caldo sui miei piedi. Improvvisamente la luce notturna di James si accese e potetti vedere l'orrore assoluto davanti ai miei occhi. Il corpo di James era inchiodato al muro, i chiodi penetravano le sue mani e i suoi piedi. Il suo petto era stato aperto e gli organi pendevano fino a terra. I suoi occhi e la lingua erano stati rimossi con la maggior parte dei suoi denti. Era nauseante, non riuscivo a credere che quello fosse il mio bambino poi sentii di nuovo il leggero gemito disperato. JAMES ERA ANCORA VIVO! Il mio bambino, il mio povero bambino, così tanto dolore per una creatura così piccola. Vomitai sul pavimento, ma fui interrotta da una risata orribile provenire da dietro di me. Mi voltai mentre ancora mi stavo asciugando la bile dalla mia bocca, poi dall'ombra emerse il demone responsabile di tutto quell'orrore, Laughing Jack. La sua pelle era bianca come quella di un fantasma e i capelli neri arruffati pendevano fino alle spalle. Aveva dei penetranti occhi bianchi, delimitati da cerchi neri. Il suo sorriso storto rivelava una fila di denti seghettati e affilati, e la sua pelle non aveva lo stesso aspetto di quella umana, sembrava quasi di gomma o plastica. Indossava un chiazzato vestito da pagliaccio a righe bianche e nere, con maniche lunghe e calze anche esse a righe. Il suo corpo era grottesco, le sue lunghe braccia a penzoloni oltre la vita e il modo in cui le teneva sospese le facevano sembrare quasi disossate, come in una bambola di pezza. Emise una risata nauseante come per farmi capire che era contento della mia reazione al suo "lavoretto". Poi si voltò lentamente davanti a James e cominciò a ridere ancora di più alla vista orribile che aveva dinanzi. Questo fu sufficiente per scuotermi dal mio terrore, sbottai: "ALLONTANATI DA LUI, BASTARDO!". Mi precipitai sul mostro alzando il coltello sopra la mia testa, e lo pugnalai, ma appena il coltello lo toccò, lui scomparve in una dissolvenza di fumo nero. il coltello gli passò attraverso e trafisse il cuore che ancora batteva di James, schizzò il sangue caldo sul mio viso... No... che cosa avevo fatto? Il mio bambino, ho ucciso il mio bambino! Caddi in ginocchio e potei sentire il suono delle sirene in lontananza crescere... il mio bambino, il mio dolce bambino... gli avevo promesso che mamma l'avrebbe protetto... Ma ho fallito... Mi dispiace James... mi dispiace tanto... La polizia arrivò subito e mi trovò di fronte a mio figlio, ancora impugnando il coltello sporco del sangue del mio bambino. Il processo fu breve, la pazzia. Mi assegnarono al manicomio per criminali Phiropoulos, dove sono stata gli ultimi due mesi. Non è così male qui, l'unica ragione per cui sono ancora sveglia adesso è perchè qualcuno sta suonando Pop Goes the Weasel fuori dalla mia finestra... parlerò di ciò agli infermieri in mattinata...